The present invention relates to a folding collapsible storage box, and more particularly to such a folding collapsible storage box, which has a simple structure, and can easily be collapsed into a flat condition.
There is known a folding collapsible storage box according to the prior art, which comprises a rectangular fabric box body, the box body having a diagonally crossed folding line at each of four vertical peripheral panels thereof, four horizontal top rods respectively fastened to the box body at the top and arranged in horizontal at four sides, four horizontal bottom rods respectively fastened to the box body at the bottom and arranged in horizontal at four sides, four vertical rods respectively fastened to the box body and arranged in vertical in four corners, four sets of triangular blocks respectively fastened to the vertical peripheral panels of the box body, each set of triangular blocks including four triangular blocks fastened to one vertical peripheral panel of the box body and separated from one another by the diagonally crossed folding line at the corresponding vertical peripheral panel. This structure of folding collapsible storage box can be collapsed into a flat condition when not in use. However, the complicated structure of the folding collapsible storage box makes its manufacturing cost high. Another drawback of this structure of folding collapsible storage box is that the box body is an open box, having no cover means to cover its top open side. Furthermore, when several folding collapsible storage boxes are used, they cannot be arranged in a string for hanging on a high place.